Linehalt
Linehalt is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan, and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Linehalt is partners with Ren. Bonded tight as family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the underground of Gundalia. Using the stone in the palm of his hands, he absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He is said to have a "Forbidden Power" in the Anime. His main Battle Gear is Boomix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and battled Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense which would have destroyed the system. He is a real bakugan, so proven when in the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet. In episode 5, He and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan. In episode 7 he fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form, and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next. In episode 10, he retold the story of how he was the last of his kind, the Dark Bakugan, who were banished to the underground of Gundalia. It is where he met Ren as he was meant to be the next protector of Linehalt. He was against the idea of this as Ren was very afraid of Linehalt and it was not till he saved Ren from falling that the two eventually became close friends. He also revealed that although he has a "Forbidden Power", he has no idea how to use it. In episode 11, He battled Hawktor and Neo Ziperator alongside Plitheon. He lost, but Plitheon won with his Battle Gear. ; Ability Cards * Volting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closer: Nullifies the opponent´s ability,and Adds 500 Gs to Linehalt * Darkness Blizzard: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dark Saber: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Razen Breaker (Shock Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher: Nullifes the opponent's Gate Card. * Dark Javelin: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Twist Bow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Game Linehalt will be released in August in Wave 3. The Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs). It is said that it's Darkus Variation will have a G-Power of 850G. Ventus Linehalt has 800 Gs. Pyrus Linehalt has 850 Gs. Trivia * Linehalt's design looks similar to a mix of Reaper and Percival. * Linehalt's ball form looks similar to a mix of Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos. * Anyone who got a Linehalt, Terrorcrest, or Battle Crusher from a Combat Set and put their DNA Code on Bakugan Dimensions before June 25th, 2010 would have gotten 300 Bakucoins instead of the actual Bakugan because Spinmaster hadn't loaded the Bakugan on yet. As of June 25th, all wave 3 Bakugan were entered into the system. * Linehalt talked in episode 5, meaning he's not a Synthetic Bakugan and that him and Ren were probably pretending that he's one. * Linehalt is one of the three Wave 3 Bakugan to be released as a toy early, alongside Terrorcrest and Battle Crusher. * Like his owner, Linehalt has reptilian eyes. * He somewhat resembles Centorrior a bit. * He is shown to be huge in the Preview for episode 10, when he is lying on the grass with Ren. Gallery Anime dlbf.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (closed) lbfd.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (open) lnh10.jpg lnhnlt.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:lllllllllll.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form lnnnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form dlnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix in ball form Lebx.jpg|Linehalt equiped with Boomix in Bakugan form Klll5agi.jpg|Contestir using ability Shiny Monk on Linehalt rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Game File:IMG_3956.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Linehalt File:IMG_0557.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt File:Pyrus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Linehalt File:T1eOVuXfJLXXcOZfE9_103342_jpg_310x310.jpg|Ventus Linehalt File:Ventus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Ventus Linehalt File:T2CzpbXb4bXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Linehalt File:Linehalt1111.jpg|Linehalt File:Linehalt_Boomix.jpg|Packaged Subterra Linehalt and Boomix File:linehaltboomix.JPG|Subterra Linehalt equiped with Boomix File:Subterra_Linehalt_Gold_Chompixx.jpg|Subterra Linehalt with Gold Chompixx 96CA30NI8B.jpg|Subterra Linehalt Attached To Deluxe Rock Hammer File:bg154-3r0.jpg|Flip Subterra Linehalt File:Bg154-3r1.jpg File:linehaltaquosx.jpg|Darkus Linehalt File:BK CD Linehalt 1.jpg !B0YcM8gEGk~$(KGrHqV,!hEEw5h+7,JzBM,Frlge0Q~~_12.jpg|Packaged Trasluscent Ventus Linehalt Bakugan Dimensions File:Linhalt BD.jpg|Subterra Linehalt File:ClearLinehalt.jpg File:Clinehaltattack.png File:Clinehaltmove.png File:Clinehaltdodge.png File:Clinehaltvs.ckrakix.png File:Clearlinehaltwin.png File:Clearlinehaltbdmonster.png Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders